1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compliant grounding contact between the cover and the chassis of a digital computer. More particularly, it relates to a compliant grounding contact that may be easily snapped into position and which does not interfere with the installation of the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, grounding contacts have been mounted around an edge (of a chassis) leaving a free edge which could be caught by the cover when the cover is installed.
Other grounding contacts have been attached by a fastening device (spot weld, adhesive, rivet, screw, etc.). Often the grounding contact is made between a cover and a chassis by drilling holes in the cover and chassis and fastening with screws.
Still other solutions have been to use springs for providing the ground contact, such springs being welded to the chassis. Welding is costly and often can anneal the spring material making plastic deformation of the spring during normal use a problem.
This invention eliminates the problems noted above.